


Stay the Night

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Whatever Happened to the Boy of Tomorrow? [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguments, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, Omega Damian Wayne, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: They knew their relationship wasn’t destined to keep itself together.If anything, the fact that they hadn’t separated right after the birth of their daughter was a miracle.But, they couldn’t continue to be romantically involved with each other when Damian was becoming a murderer again and Jon was choosing different comrades.It was nice while it lasted.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Whatever Happened to the Boy of Tomorrow? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798978
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Past teenage pregnancy, mentioned abandonment and mentioned murder. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> I have returned after three months! Hello, my fellow writers and readers! 
> 
> After not writing at all the past few months, this just came into my head and I decided to add it to my “Whatever Happened to the Boy of Tomorrow?” series. Part Three will eventually arrive; this is just inspired by recent events in “Teen Titans” where Damian disbanded them and threw away his Robin persona after killing Brother Blood, and Jon left to join the Legion of Superheroes. Drama all around. 
> 
> I wanted to post this on Friday for the one year anniversary of me joining AO3, but didn’t have time then. So, here it is on Sunday. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“I know what you did.” 

That accusation was supported with no reasonable evidence. Besides, it could be describing a million different scenarios. Either way, he decided to continue blocking this unaddressed issue, instead scribbling another strategy down on waterworn parchment. 

Overhead, thunder boomed like barbarian weapons clashing, and lightening illuminated the darkening atmosphere. A violent thunderstorm was approaching, as they always did during Octobers in Gotham. 

Hm, he would need to locate some shelter, but not at this very moment. 

Not with the energetic, yet maturing fellow teenager beside him. Inhaling with his brow furrowed in concentration, he smelled gasoline, rotting leaves and traces of gunpowder on the quickening breeze. The fifteen-year-old burrowed into his bulletproof jacket. 

It was getting colder. 

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two. His partner was probably waiting for an explanation, but he would be disappointed. Remorse was a rarity for Damian Wayne, especially with subjects such as this. There was a heaved sigh, as if Jon Kent was carrying all the baggage in the universe. 

Maybe he was, from his perspective, at least.

“Damian, I’m not leaving until you tell me why you did it.” 

The smaller teenager stiffened just slightly; Jon never used his actual name nowadays. He always called him “Dami”, “Dames” or some stupid nickname like “sweetheart.” Clicking his tongue, Damian folded the crinkled paper in his calloused grasp and shoved it into his backpack. 

“Why does it matter to you? I heard from Baba that you’re leaving to join the Legion of Superheroes. Whatever crimes are committed on Earth should no longer be your concern”, the petite Omega hissed with a hint of disapproval, hackles spiking in controlled hostility. Jon slumped his shoulders and glanced to the pavement, scuffing his battered sneakers on it. 

There was a period of silence before he replied, “I know you’ve been through a lot lately. I know losing Alfred was hard; he didn’t raise me and it still hurt me. And I know Dick losing his memory and leaving was hard, too. But, those aren’t good enough excuses for you to go off the rails like this. You know where you’ll end up if you keep doing this, don’t you?” 

Damian immediately clenched his fingers into white-knuckled fists and snarled in defense, “Don’t pretend that Brother Blood didn’t deserve to be punished. And don’t you dare pity me. Grayson can go somersault off a bridge for all I care. Pennyworth was a servant; nothing more. And besides, why are you acting like I’m the villain when you’re the one abandoning everyone?” 

Jon scoffed and gritted his teeth in irritation. “I’m not abandoning everyone”, the Alpha snapped, and Damian’s emerald eyes seemed to darken from that claim. They glared at each other heatedly, the growing stench of unbridled tension floating between them. 

Eventually, Damian stepped forward and growled mere inches from Jon’s face, “Yes, you are. You’ll be traveling to another galaxy to save people on planets you’ve never even heard of. You may think you’re saving everyone in the process, but you have responsibilities here. Metropolis depends on you. Are you going to abandon your post?” 

“Shut up”, Jon muttered and avoided Damian’s judgmental gaze, despising that this debate was being turned around. Again. He levitated to the edge of the brownstone and seated himself, his dramatic costume standing out against the ominous, gloomy backdrop. 

He should have known that this wouldn’t last forever. 

When he was first informed that Brother Blood was slaughtered and that Damian disowned both the Teen Titans and his identity as Robin, he was beyond shocked. His boyfriend had made immense progress in handling his emotions, especially after his pregnancy. Being forced to have patience while carrying their daughter inside him had changed him. 

Damian had become gentler; calmer. 

And then, everything crashed when Dick had his memories destroyed and couldn’t remember anyone. His husband for almost a decade, Jason, had screamed for him to stay and attempt to regain his original personality, but it all just confused Dick more. 

After that, he packed his belongings during the witching hour and left his family, friends, and comrades behind. Jason had awakened to a vacant mattress. His beloved hadn’t even said goodbye. 

Damian and Jon had entrusted Dick to protect their daughter, Lin-Amal, but he failed. Now, Jason was raising her as a single parent, estranged from his husband and depressed from his mating bond being rejected. 

And then, Alfred was killed. Jon had never thought he would witness the Batman cry, but he did during the funeral. 

To put it simply, this year was horribly shitty. But, that still wasn’t an excuse for Damian to return to his savage methods. 

Surprisingly, the smaller boy settled beside him, albeit with quite a few inches between them. Jon glanced down at him; there was a jagged scar under Damian’s jawline now. The bags underneath his eyes looked heavier than usual. It was a terrible sight. All of the weight he had gained while pregnant was replaced with lean, powerful muscle, though he was still lactating, even after twelve months. 

Jon was guessing that that physical reaction was purely instinctual; a raging desire to nourish their pup, despite the fact that she wasn’t in their custody. That showed that Damian still had some gentleness in his system. It was just buried under pounds of emotional garbage. 

“If you leave, you’ll be abandoning Lin-Amal. She’s our daughter; you have a responsibility to protect her just like I do, especially with Grayson gone. She’s more important than whatever small-scale problems you’ll be solving with the Legion”, Damian reminded him, picking grime from under his fingernails while Jon rubbed a palm down his face in exasperation. 

“You’re one to talk. You’ve been awol for over a month. Jason told me he’s found leads on you, but they always have dead ends. No one knows where you are and they’re worried you’re going off the deep end and to be honest, I’m worried, too. You can’t exactly protect Lin if you’re off killing people every night.” 

“You know for a fact that that isn’t the same to what you’ll be doing. I’m still in the same city as her; you’ll be in a different galaxy. I’m doing this to protect her from harm. You’ll be thousands of lightyears away. At least I’m not going away from her!”, Damian exclaimed, breathing quickening with anger. 

“Yes, you are! At least when I leave with the Legion, we won’t be killing people! At least we’ll actually be bringing justice instead of terror, Damian!”, Jon shouted, his voice echoing off the windows surrounding them and threatening to shatter them. Damian couldn’t resist flinching from the volume, his eardrums popping. 

He sighed. Jon copied the action. Their romantic relationship had always been complicated and filled with tribulations. They had multiple arguments and fallouts and periods of the silent treatment. 

And yet, they stayed together because no matter how much bullshit there was, they loved each other. Jon had loved him since the moment they were introduced. Damian had grown to love him, but cared for him fiercely. 

Swallowing audibly, Jon inched closer to him and murmured, “Do you remember the first ultrasound, and how we heard her heartbeat for the first time? And I couldn’t believe that you had something so amazing inside you. Yeah, we were really young, but it still was, you know…such a magical sound. Do you remember it?” 

Damian hesitated, but eventually nodded. Jon leaned slightly closer to him. “And do you remember when you were in labor and we decided together to give her away, but couldn’t stop being excited to see her?” His boyfriend almost smiled, but schooled his expression. 

“Of course I remember that because you wouldn’t stop hugging my midsection. You just made her kick more, which made the contractions worse, which made me want to strangle you more so than usual”, Damian recalled, absentmindedly grazing his fingertips against his scarred, muscular stomach. 

Jon pressed his shoulder against Damian’s. “And remember when she screamed and Leslie fell?”, he chuckled, carefully intertwining their fingers and tracing the scattered scratches and scars from bloodied confrontations. Damian lowered his gaze and nodded again, his lower lip quivering for a second. 

The Alpha braced himself before saying, “I can’t stay, Dami. The Earth has all the protection it needs. It has the League, Green Lanterns, the Titans and all the independent heroes. Plus, the Martians are allies with us. And, it has Dad and Kon; two Kryptonians are enough. There are galaxies filled with war right now; I can’t let people suffer. I have to go, but I’ll come back someday, I promise.” 

Damian yanked his hand from Jon’s and hugged his scraped knees, almost as if to conceal himself. Jon hurriedly proceeded, “That’s why I need you to go back home. This need for vengeance won’t get you anywhere. It’ll just put you and the people you love in danger. It’ll put Lin in danger. Please, go back to Wayne Manor and to Bruce and Jason. To Lin. While I’m gone, I need you to be with her. Please.” 

The fifteen-year-old frowned and screwed his eyes shut for a second, and Jon leaned in to kiss his cheekbone. Damian then muttered under his breath, “I’m a murderer. She shouldn’t be near me.” “Yes, she should, because I know you’ll never hurt her.” The Omega inhaled shakily. 

“And what about me?”, he whispered, and Jon visibly stiffened. 

“What about me? We’re in a relationship; you can’t just leave!”, he barked, voice cracking in poorly-hidden despair. Jon blinked the growing blurriness from his aquamarine eyes and replied, “Yeah, we are in a relationship, but you haven’t talked to me in a month. I found you here purely by accident. I’m leaving, Dami; I’ll come back soon.” 

When Damian didn’t respond, instead turning his head away and crossing his battered arms, Jon lifted himself to his feet. It seemed that that ended their discussion, but when he activated his abilities and prepared to rocket off into the atmosphere, Damian snatched his cape, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Stay.” 

His voice was trembling. Jon, against his better judgement, glanced down at him. “Just…just stay the night, and then you can go”, Damian reasoned, his sweetened scent souring from desperation. 

It was obvious that he was lonely; even terrified. There was no denying that he had enemies from his killing sprees. Enemies who were searching for him while they bickered. But, this relationship wasn’t Jon’s main priority anymore. 

“The Legion’s waiting for me. Tell Lin I love her”, Jon ordered softly, and before Damian could react, he was gone. His signature scent of sunflowers and caramelized popcorn lingered, but his sudden departure just caused Damian more heartache. For a minute, he stared at the space Jon had occupied, registering that last sentence. 

His vision blurred. 

He supposed those ancient, bittersweet quotes about heartbreak were right. 

You really don’t realize how good something is until it’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
